


Tell Me Again

by JaneBlack



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I Love You, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneBlack/pseuds/JaneBlack
Summary: One-shot set post 04.12 "Singles Week"Pure porn, no plot.





	Tell Me Again

“Oh, my god,” Patrick moans into his pillow. He’s overwhelmed. He honestly can’t even remember how they’ve gotten to this point.

It had been ten, maybe fifteen minutes since David had sidled into the bedroom, smirking mischievously as he stripped off his clothes.

Patrick had set the book he’d been reading on the nightstand. “Can I help you, David?” he had asked, smiling good-naturedly and crossing his ankles. He’d had every intention of going along with whatever lascivious thoughts David was thinking, but it never hurt to be coy to increase the tension.

David had crawled across the bed, tugging at Patrick’s pajamas. “I have something to show you,” he’d said, divesting Patrick of his pants. Patrick had acquiesced, laughing.

Which is why he now finds himself facedown in his pillow, legs spread, with his hard cock trapped between his stomach and the bedsheets and his boyfriend’s tongue in his ass.

Patrick moans again, gripping the rungs of his headboard as David’s tongue delves deeper into his opening, loosening his muscles in the most wonderful way. Patrick can’t even be embarrassed at how readily and willingly he opens to David’s mouth, it feels so good.

David pulls his mouth away from Patrick, and Patrick whimpers in protest. He isn’t kept waiting for long, though; David has lube ready and crawls up the bed and the next thing Patrick feels is a finger pressing inside him, and Patrick opens to him immediately.

Behind him, David whispers in his ear. “Feel good?” he asks. His chest is pressed against Patrick’s back.

“Yes,” Patrick gasps. _So_ good.

He’s had David’s fingers in his ass before, so it’s not like he should be surprised, but he’s still consistently pleased at how much he likes this. He can’t believe he never tried it with anyone else. He blames toxic masculinity.

Patrick turns onto his right side and draws his knees halfway up. David spoons him, placing sweet kisses on his neck and shoulders. He slips two fingers in now, knuckle-deep in Patrick’s ass, massaging his prostate. He wiggles his other hand under Patrick’s waist and grasps his cock, stroking gently.

It’s too much. “Jesus, David, fuck me,” Patrick moans.

The movements of David’s hands stop, and Patrick’s aroused, pleasure-riddled brain catches up with his mouth. He realizes what he’s just said.

“Are you sure?” David asks. He’s never topped Patrick before.

“Yes,” Patrick says. “Yes, I’m sure. I’m sure.” He is. He trusts David, and he wants this.

“You need a little more,” David says, nipping at Patrick’s earlobe gently. He twists his fingers slowly, stretching and opening the tight muscles, squeezing Patrick’s cock. “Relax.”

Patrick nods wordlessly, breathing deeply, leaning into David’s fingers. He relaxes, reveling in the slow-building tension at the base of his spine as David works him open, adding a third finger and massaging until Patrick is keening and bucking his hips into David’s hands. 

“Condom?” David murmurs, and Patrick has enough wherewithal to reach over into his drawer and grab a foil packet, handing it over his shoulder to David. David releases Patrick’s cock and gently withdraws his hand from Patrick’s ass, and Patrick misses his touch for a few seconds, until he feels David lifting his knee to spread his legs and press against his entrance.

Patrick inhales, and David inches into him. Patrick takes him in, the welcoming the intrusion, trembling as David’s cock strokes the most sensitive part of him. “Oh, my god, David,” he moans.

“Easy,” David whispers into his ear, and then he slides all the way in, and Patrick takes him, sighing with contented pleasure. 

David stops. “You okay?” he asks breathlessly.

“David,” Patrick says desperately. “I’m okay. Fuck me.”

“Tell me if you’re not,” David mumbles into his neck, and Patrick’s heart warms at the tenderness of his consideration.

“More,” Patrick says. “I need - more, David,” and David takes him at his word and starts thrusting in earnest, aiming carefully, maximizing contact with the sensitive bundle of nerves as he slowly, steadily buries himself inside Patrick, and Patrick is quaking with the coiling tension inside of him as David reaches around him with a lube-slicked hand and wraps it around his cock and strokes.

He’s caught between the intense pleasure of David fucking him and the sensation of David stroking his cock and he can’t contain it. He can’t hold on, and he’s writhing with the pleasure of it and David is whispering in his ear, “Tell me again,” and Patrick is shaking and whimpering and he can’t hold on. He can’t hold on.

“I love you,” he moans, and David thrusts in just the right place and quickens his hands on his cock.

“I love you,” Patrick repeats desperately, the tension inside of him breaking, “I love you, I love you,” as he comes, his cum covering David’s hand, his ass clenching around David’s cock, the blinding white pleasure overwhelming him.

He feels David’s chest tighten, his hips stutter, and then the flood of warmth as David comes. “I love you too,” David’s muffled voice comes from where his face is buried in Patrick’s neck. His thrusts slow, then stop, and he withdraws gently.

Panting to catch his breath, Patrick rolls onto his back as David gets out of bed to clean up, and then laughs as David collapses back onto the bed in his arms, pulling the covers up.

“So?” David asks. “What’s the verdict?”

“That was amazing,” Patrick answers, supplying David with a kiss. And then, for good measure, “I love you.”


End file.
